The Mask
by TicciBunny1994
Summary: This is my headcanon of the retelling of the Jim Carrey classic, The Mask. Please, don't get butt hurt about this since it is my headcanon and everyone else is a bit different when it comes to different versions of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The electric alarm clock beeped, it read 07:25 am. A hand covered by the blankets, hits the snooze button and turns over as the male figure sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was an average bit, a few muscles in his arms and somewhat in his abdomen, his dark brown hair was shaggy, his cheek was a bit fuzzy like indicating it needed a shave, and his honeydew eyes stared at his reflection across from his bed. He needed to get up, shower and shave, eat something, and get dressed to head to work. His legs pushed under the blankets, feeling the cold wooden floor underneath as the man stood up and stretched. Stanely hated Monday, especially since he barely get's any sleep from all of the night classes he has been taking. He really didn't want to be a banker anymore, he wanted to be a lawyer, or at least a lawyer assistant. He walked over to the bathroom, stepping into the walk-in shower and turning the hot water on. Since he lived by himself, he usually slept naked to reserve more clothes. He walked under the steaming water, letting the water stream over his pale like body and to clean the dirt and grime off. His hand reached for the bar of soap, proceeding to wash his body starting from his soft cock. He pulled backed the foreskin with one hand while rubbing his other hand on the soap bar till lathering it on the penis. He started to massage it, getting it cleaned before his mind wanders to the girl of his dreams; Tina Carlyle. God, he wanted her to be his for so long. She was a petite, curvy, blonde hair bombshell with lips that could make a man burned. He could feel his cock, starting to harden and stretch as his imagination took him with her on her pretty, lovely knees sucking his cock and deepthroating him. Stanely hated having a big cock, it was nearly ten inches with a good thickness in the girth. His wet daydream, became a nightmare as Tina bit the cock off to which he stopped stroking his cock. Damn it, he thought to know that didn't help. He groaned, hitting his forehead and try to hurry up to get cleaned. He got out of the shower, ten minutes later and quickly shaved his hairy chin, and jaw. Now, he needed to get dress and eat something before leaving. As he got out of the bathroom he saw his dog Milo; a very spiteful Jack Terrier dog he found wandering the streets which he was a little puppy. Stanely loved Milo, a man's best friend indeed since Milo helped him with his break up with his ex-girlfriend Peggy. Ugh, that woman was a disaster. They have been together for nearly four years, and Stanely was going to pop the question till he found out by Charlie that she was cheating on him, and getting her journalist career skyrocketed to the top by sleeping with the boss. It's been, maybe eight years since the breakup though he has wonder why she would give him up. He was, well a nice guy. He was a big romantic, very nerdy and loved video games, a big ole sweetheart, and a dreamer. But, he didn't want to be weak though. Four years ago, he started to go to the gym and then learned to know the BDSM world. Shockingly, it was more difficult for him since some of his teacher who was Master at dominating laughed at him and called him a Beta. He walked over to the closet, his hand reaches for his dress pants, remembering the day's when he bought handcuffs, leashes, collars, and other things to use for a potential submissive, but, were now in a storage box under his other belongings. Plus, wooing a girl wasn't easy with night school and his daytime job. He grabbed a nice button up of the rack in the closet, and quickly put it on. He was going to have to hurry, to not be late for work. Putting the rest of his clothes on, and finding his nice dress shoe's he grabbed two pop tarts, and the leftovers from last night to be placed in his lunch bag. Stanely grabbed two, one bottle liters of coke and place them in the lunch bag and grabs his car keys. He snatches the wallet off the counter, running to the door and opening it before seeing his landlord or more like landlady.

"Ipkiss, good morning. I see you are in a hurry, to get to work." She spoke, fanning herself with the fluffy fan.

"Ms. Peenman, good morning too you as well." Stanley spoke, "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, Mr. Ipkiss your rent money. But, seeing you're probably going to run late I'll wait until later tonight." Ms. Peenman turned around, before seeing Ipkiss take his wallet out.

"Ms. Peenman, you do know I always have my rent money ready for you." He quickly handed her four, hundred dollar bills that were secured by a paper clip.

"Thank you Ipkiss, oh and one thing the carpet people are coming in to place my new carpet in. So, I advise you be careful to try and not get it wet." Ms. Peenman scoff, giving Stanley the look.

As she walked off, Stanley locked the top lock and the doorknob before turning on his heel and proceeded to take the stairs down to the lobby. He literally hated living in his apartment, though it was a nice apartment and near his job, he couldn't complain. Though, he wished the rent was a bit less. His legs carried him down the stairs, and out to the lobby before exiting the building to the dew morning of October. He wasn't planning to do anything for Halloween, which was coming up next week and he was probably going to hang out in the apartment watching horror flicks. He ran to his car in the nearby parking lot, unlocking the door and getting in to start the ignition. His car roar to life, as he went in reverse and backed out of the car before turning it to drive to get it out of the parking lot and to the road. His eyes focused on the road, making sure to slow down or stop in case of stoplights or bad drivers. Edge city, yeah like he was probably going to be on the edge if he got hit. Passing by the coffee shops, farmer's market, gyms, little clothing stores, and brand name food places he pulled into the bank employee parking lot and parked next to Charlie car. Charlie, himself was standing against the wall smoking a cigarette. Stanley put the car in park, turning the car off and getting out of it.

"Stanley, you still have like twenty minutes till the bank opens." Charlie snickered.

"Yeah well, I didn't want the manager to get angry at me." Stanley referred to the new bank manager who happened to be the owner of the bank spoiled son.

Charlie snickered, "So, the Coco Bongo club is having a special Halloween event that our beloved Christine is going to do. And, I hear Tina is going to probably perform."

Stanley rolled his eyes, till Charlie showed him the flyer showing Tina on the page and other things. "Wait, their selling ticket's to this event?"

"Yup, ever since Dorian dad Niko got ahold of that club the events are ticket based and people haven't been to the Coco Bongo club because they fear Niko is a crime boss." Charlie conspiracy theorist voice came out, hinting at what believed to be a possible truth.

Stanley's eyes stared at the picture of Tina, knowing the memories of her when he met her so many years ago.

A bell rang, as a young heavy woman wearing a gray blouse, black skirt that went to the knee's, black stockings, and boots with her reddish brown hair in a braid answers the door. Opening it, the thin tall blonde woman known as Tina walks in holding her head as she walks in. Sunglass shield her eyes, her walk was a bit stiff in the flat she wore and her dress which was a bit tight made the walk worse.

"Christine, be a dear and give me some water and painkillers." Tina snotty voice spoke, waving Christine off to do her bidding.

Christine walked out of the room, heading to the bar as it was the early afternoon and it was being cleaned up. She signaled the barkeeper, as he poured some ice in a cup and spritz some water in it as she walked behind the bar to look for the pain meds. Finding the red bottle, she took two of the pills out and stood up before closing the pain med bottle and grabbing the cup of ice water. Christine hated working for Tina, the nightclub slash grill was once a proud establishment that had a lot of money rolling in. But, that was three years ago when Niko Tyrell took over the club and now it barely made money. They had security, in case of a fight which now they had them to throw some people out who didn't deserve to be there. The nightclub original owner would allow local musicians, hell even well-known musicians or comedian stars perform there. Now, it was Tina, an orchestra, and a DJ mixer. The most beloved club, was more of the rich than of all classes. She walked backed to the backstage area, towards where Tina sat as she ate what appeared to be a sandwich which the star servant brought her. Her hand placed the water and pills on the table.

"Took you long enough, any slower I would have thrown a fit." Tina groggy voice came out, with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Tina grabbed the pill and water, "Is there any-" Christine, was about to finish her sentence.

"No, go on and do whatever the hell you do around here. Out of my sight." Tina waved her away, popping the pills in her mouth and gulping the water down her throat.

Christine turned around, leaving the backstage area and back to the front of the bar near the employee's locker room. She went inside, seeing some of the band members and the DJ mixer having a pissed off look on there face. Two nights ago, Dorian announced that the band and DJ will have to prepare some new music for the Halloween even there hosting. And, that meant to find a song for Tina to sing too. The thought made Christine's spine crawled, Tina wasn't at all a good singer. Everyone she worked with, even agree with it. If the original owner didn't sell the club, Christine would probably be singing on the stage. Despite her looks, she was a talented singer. Her blue eyes caught her reflection, as her locker opened up. In the locker, was a picture of her graduating high school and college, on the door held by a magnet was a picture of her, Charlie, and Stanley. Her heart raced, seeing Stanley in the picture. She always had deep feelings for Ipkiss, to the point she wished that he looked at her the way he stared at Tina during High school. Her eyes wander down, staring at the hidden costume covered in two different bags and had her make up mini bags on the shelf of her locker. This Halloween, she wanted to go as Jessica Rabbit and give anything to sing her song on stage. But, Dorian would probably fire her. Dorian hated her, and the other employee's except his workers.

"Hey, boo lost in space?" The gay voice of the assistant manager David, brought her back to the waking world.

She turned her head, "Oh hey David, nothing it's just about Halloween."

David patted her back, "Boo, I wish Dorian let you sing on stage just this once. You would be a better act on stage, than the prima donna."

Christine tried to shush him, "Dorian is going to chop your balls if he heard you."

David smiled, boasting out as he sang "Prima donna enhance us, once again!" He laughed, liking that Broadway song too much. "More like, give us someone to enchant everyone."

Christine grabbed her jacket, off the hook and her purse. "I wish I could sing, just this once since I have the perfect costume for it."

"Oh really, who boo? Better not be a Disney princess." David giggled, as he watched Christine unzipped the black bag and the second being cleared noticed the red dress dazzled in sparkle. "Jessica Rabbit, but, uh Christine she has bright red almost dark red hair. You have brown in yours, how are you going to get rid of that?"

She zipped the bag up, "I'm going to get my hair fixed today, were dying it a dark red and it's going to be layered so I can do her hairstyle."

David's face had a stunned look, watching as she closed the locker door and put her jacket on. "Well, hopefully, they'll allow the workers to dress up cause I bet you'll get Ipkiss attention."

Christine looked at David, "He's more interested in Tina than me."

She grabbed her purse, patting David arm as she walked out of the employee room and out of the club passing by the board showing the upcoming events. Her hands pushed the double wooden doors, greeting the warm glow of the sun as it tries to warm up the city. She watches as the pedestrians cross the street being wary as she walked to the nearby parking garage across the street. As she got to a stoplight, her hand presses the crosslight button and waits for it to let her walk. She reached into her purse, grabbing her phone to turn it on as the walk sign turned to say 'Walk'. She quickly ran, since it was a big intersection. When she made it on the other side, she looked out to see a familiar limo pull up and two men getting out of the car. When the limo drove off, the two men looked around noticing it was the boss of the club Niko and his son Dorian. Obviously, they would arrive in a limo since they were somewhat rich. She kept walking to the parking garage, heading towards her black Chevy car and getting it unlock with the press of a button on the key. Now, she needed to go to the hair salon and then get some sleep since it was her day off.


	2. Chapter 2

After his shift ended, Stanley sat in his car and breathed a sigh of relief as he loosens the gray tie around his collar. Now, that was over with he needed to get to a store that sold Halloween related items. And maybe, swing by the Coco Bongo to see if Christine is working or not. He first met Christine, in seventh grade when she was the new girl in school. She was a rather sweet girl, a bit of on the heavy side, and was passionate about music and arts. Hell, she saved him from getting his ass kicked by some dude that was picking on him. Maybe, she has a free ticket to the event he thought. Though, then again maybe Dorian and Niko won't give free tickets. He turned the car ignition on, with a twist of his wrist as the car started up. He packed out of the empty parking lot, exiting it as he turned left and went straight till he turned on Melerian Street, to the right and saw a sign in neon colors 'Tiki and more curiosity' with the open sign light still blinking. Something told him, deep in his subconscious to pull over and park the car. So, that what's he did. He pulled the car over, parallel parking the street and reaching for some quarters in his money pouch he had in the car. Unbuckling his seat belt, he opened the driver door a tiny bit just to make sure in the door mirror reflection that no one was coming. Opening it up, he pulled his legs away from the brake and gas pedal and turned the car off. Taking the key out of the ignition, he went and stood up then closed the driver door before locking it. His leg's carried him towards the store door, opening it and being greeted with Hawaiian music, and what smelled like pineapples. He saw the display of shelves, filled with tiki totems both small and medium among the other things. A sound, of what appeared to be a bell dinged as a heavy, tall, very tan man with jet black hair placed in a braid and had a facial tattoo came out.

"Aloha, welcome to Tiki and more curiosity. I'm Mauha, my family runs this store slash museum. Can, I help you with anything?" Mauha spoke, holding what appeared to be a bowl with something.

Stanley walked up to the register stand, "I was wondering if you guys have something for Halloween related. And, a few people told me that this place is uh definitely interesting."

Mauha laughs, placing the bowl as it turned out to be an upside down pineapple cake with vanilla ice cream. "Ah, yes this store is very interesting and a bit haunted. As for the Halloween thing, we don't have much to be fair. We ran out of Maui related stuff, ever since Disney released Moana big guys keep coming into the store to grab and pay for something that would pass there costume off as Maui related."

Stanley sighed, great now what. Wait, did he said this place was haunted? "What do you mean, by haunted?"

Mauha grabbed the bowl, placing it on the registers one a shelf as he squats down to reach something. "Heard, of that incident two week's ago? A team of scuba divers was doing some research work, and two of them got killed when a log fell on them in the water."

Stanley saw that on the TV, that was a big disaster for that group that was doing an investigation on a certain water area that might have had something to do with Vikings maybe. "Yeah, their results weren't good and concluded that the so-called Viking ship that may have been from the actual time period of the Vikings turned out to be a missing prop from like an uh movie that never made it on the screen back in the old days."

Mauha stood up, after closing whatever it was that was behind the register. "Yeah, well in this box," He lifted a black and silver box with a symbol of what may be used to ward off evil, it even looked like it was recently drawn "three day's after that incident an old man came in, dropped this weird looking mask said he found it on a floating barge of garbage and wanted money for it. I gave him money, and not even a day later I came to open the store and I swore I heard whispers. Evil, chanting."

"Is that why there is a warding symbol on it?" Stanley point to the symbol.

"Ah yes, friend, you a smart man. But, yes ever since then I try to keep this mask in there which hasn't helped. Though, some reason I have this feeling that you might want it." Mauha stared at him, before opening the box to reveal the mask; it was a facial mask with a wood that had turned green over the years and what appeared to be a bronze nosepiece and other things around the mask.

Somehow, Stanley couldn't keep his eyes off of it. It was like it was calling to him, which was rather unusual. He then watched as the man closed the box, "It's a lovely mask, but, I am unsure if you want to sell it."

Mauha laughed, it was a hearty laugh as he opened up the register. "Listen, mister, I will sell you the mask at whatever price. Let's see as memory served me I bought the mask for like twenty-five dollars."

Stanley fumbled for his wallet, grabbing it out and opening it up to pull a fifty dollar bill. "Here, I think this should be enough."

Mauha did his usual transaction, it comes to at least thirty-eight dollars and twenty cents. "Your change is eleven dollars and eighty cents. Take the box, it comes with it. Just uh, if you can find a like museum person that specializes in uh these types of mask or something let me know okay. Have a lovely night, Aloha."

Stanley took the money and placed it in his wallet, then reached to grab the box as it can feel how lightweight it is. He exited the shop, passing a drumming tiki that looked like it belongs to the Tiki room in the Disney parks. He went to reach his car keys, unlocking the door and going around and checking to make sure he was cleared to get in. He placed the black and silver box on the passenger seat, sliding himself into the driver seat and closing the door. Okay, now what was he going to do?

Niko Tyrell, a named that is feared in the underworld of crime bosses all over. He has had a reputation in the area, people were afraid of him and they should be. He may have been in his fifties, but, he was still feared. He looked out of the window, that was above the club to see into it and getting the good view. Niko lit his Cuban cigar, puffing on it till it was lit and creating smoke. Looking down into the club, it was a slow night as some people drank their sorrows away. His eyes traveled to the stage, seeing his son slutty girlfriend a bit tipsy and singing on stage. She may have been in her mid to late twenties, but, he would show her how a real man should treat her. His ignorant son, Dorian was truly a dumb ass only wanting this club so his slutty, drinking girlfriend could sing on stage. If it weren't for the De Fireo gang, he wouldn't bought the establishment. But, then again he loves taking over a city. He heard his door open, looking over as his henchmen dragged his deadbeat son inside the dimly light office. It was adorned with old, twenties style artwork and the old gangster way versus what it used to look like with a cowboy meets a freaking hippie feel. His son was a splitting image of him, light to medium brown color hair, somewhat covering his forehead with brown eyes and a strong jaw. He was near his height, and a bit thinner. He never approved of, Dorian ear piercing since they looked ridiculous on him. Especially, the mouth ones which looked gay as shit. His son, Dorian was seriously in deep shit now, after he got told by one of the ear's he hired in this area that two police detectives were snooping around the club this morning an hour ago. When they arrived this afternoon, there wasn't anything said since Dorian was focused on the Halloween event. He had heard rumors, that his beloved son was doing small-time scams in his club. That made his blood boiled since he thought he raised Dorian better than that. He walked over, as the henchmen let him go and stood by in case. Niko placed his cigar on the ashtray, grabbing a nearby golf club.

"Dorian, you are a disappointment." Niko voice was cracked, as he cleared his throat.

"Old man, I was in the middle of something, till your delivery boys grabbed me from downstairs in the basement." Dorian spoke, huffing a bit.

Niko snapped his fingers, the henchmen grabs Dorian and pulled him to his father's little-golfing area that was set up in the back corner. They forced him down, making him lay as one of the henchmen whom was a bit average and was bald places a tee in his mouth that was used to hold a golf ball up. Spitting it out, he see's the other henchman a Hispanic with a red bandana around his forehead grabs a gun from behind his back holster and aims it at Dorian head as the tee is placed back in his mouth. The bald henchman stands up, nodding at Niko as he stood a bit away from his son's head.

"I have gotten some information, that two detectives were snooping around the club." He spoke, slowly swinging the club. "They uh, try to shut it down this morning for some stupid thing you were doing. I've been hearing rumors, though I know there probably true that you have been running this club likes it's your own con shop. If I hear things like that, I lose my concentration and my game goes straight to hell." Niko raises the club, preparing to swing as he looks down at his son's eyes. "You could, too."

He swings the club, hitting the ball and hitting the tee a bit giving his son a bit of a busted lip. "Ow, fuck dad."

Niko steps away, as the henchmen roughly pull Dorian off the floor. Dorian grabs a tissue from his pocket, placing it on his bleeding lip. "I am fed up with you, Dorian. How am I, suppose to leave you my business when you don't even do what you're told?"

Dorian pushes himself away from the henchmen, "What, do you want dad? The club ain't doing hot since we took over. These scams are the only thing to keep this place running since you won't give me money."

Niko turned away from him, sitting on the maple wood, the polish desk that was custom made. "Oh, so it is true then. And the only reason, I won't give you money is because I know for a fact you'll use it to give your girlfriend a bimbo job done on her. Have you ever thought, that maybe she is the reason why you're little," He raised his hands, doing a quotation mark in the air, "'shop' is losing money?"

Dorian growled a low tone, thinking that Tina isn't the reason since she sounded good to him. "What are you saying, then dad that my girlfriend can't sing?"

Niko grabbed his cigar, noticing that the fire was gone as he reached for his lighter. "Yes, that is what I am saying. You could, I don't know get a new act on stage. I believe that, the owner before we bought it had a female employee who had a very pretty voice. Angel like he said, I don't remember the name, but, he told me that he would like her to sing on stage just this once."

Dorian clenched his fist, watching his father grab his lighter and start to flick the thing to let the fire out. "You want some girl, whom we aren't sure is still working here to sing on stage? I am not letting that happen, Tina is the star of the club and nothing will change that."

Niko placed the cigar against his lips, puffing as the fire lit his smoke once more. "Fine, but your not off the chopping block. If you do something stupid again, and I hear about it then you'll have twenty-four hours to leave town." Niko got off the desk, grabbing a new golf club that had a ribbon on it and a little tag. "Otherwise, I'll use this new nine iron your mother bought me on your empty skull if you don't." He walked over, holding the club and pressing the cold metal against his son's cheek. "Is that, understood?"

Dorian nodded, as Niko waved him off. The henchmen grab Dorian, pulling him out of the office and towards the stairs. He turned his head, fixing his black jacket and looking into his reflection to see the damage to his lip. He snarled, checking to make sure his hair was okay and dusted himself off. One day, there will be a new crime boss and it won't be you at all dad, Dorian thought as he walked down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed since Stanley, bought that mask from the Tiki store. He kept it in the box, not sure if he should take it out of the box in fear that the haunting will happen again. He was trying to focus on his work, waiting for a customer to open a bank account since it was a rather slow, Thursday afternoon. The lobby was a bit empty, there were a few people depositing or withdrawing their account. His eyes went to the lobby, two window wide doors seeing it raining outside. It had been pouring all day, the rainwater got his suit jacket wet so he had to place it next to the heater. Hearing Charlie, he turns his head to see Charlie thanking his customer which was a middle-aged woman and her young son. Charlie grabbed a lollipop from the little jar, with Stanley desktop picking up the cherry flavored one up and unwrapping it as Stanley try to tidy his desk up.

"So, you wanna go to the Coco Bongo club tonight? Christine is making her signature martini." Charlie asked, taking the lollipop in his mouth.

Stanley looked up, the sound of thunder erupted from above. "Probably, depends on if we're on the list."

He watches as Charlie pulled out a small, pink envelope. "I do have us on the list, but, the problem is that you need a date." He held up four tickets.

Stanely laughed, "I don't need a date, what if we go outside and have to get back in?"

Charlie snickered, pulling out four tickets and showing them to Ipkiss. "You're killing me Ipkiss, you need to find yourself a girl. Settle down, and raise a family. Brittany has been trying to set you up, with her coworker Farrah."

Ah yes, Farrah. He met her, wait two years ago on a double date. Charlie was trying to get Stanley on the dating road again, wanting to see his best friend married and raising children. His wife arranged the date and Stanley could tell that Farrah didn't really like him. His suspicion was confirmed when he asked her on a date a week later and she told him that she was a lesbian. Yeah, that kinda hit him in the groin. He looked over to where the lobby doors were, the windows of them revealed it was pouring a lot harder outside making everyone run for cover. That's when a feminine, blonde figure in a tight red dress, wearing a black leather jacket, carrying a small, red purse and holding what appeared to be a broken, pink umbrella as the woman quickly ran to the first door, and the second one leading inside the lobby. She tries to pat brush herself off, but, Stanley could tell who it was judging by the scent; Tina. She looked up, scanning the room before walking over to Stanley desk.

"Hey, uh Stanley Ipkiss isn't it?" She spoke, taking the jacket off exposing the rest of the dress which slightly could contain her breasts being held by two finger width straps.

Stanley nod, "Hi, what can I help you with today?"

She sat down, "Before business, do you guys have some towels?"

Just as she said that Charlie handed her an already folded towel that was next to the heater. "Our boss told us to put these to go use," Charlie spoke, patting Stanley back.

He sat down, getting a folder out and opening his program up. "So, what brings you to Edge city bank?"

Tina moved around, drying her chest and hair that got wet. "I would like, to open a bank account under my name." Her voice, soft yet a bit low causing goosebumps to form on Stanley's arms.

He watches her put the purse on the table, not knowing a camera was attached to it. "Awesome, well let's do that shall we. The policy for opening an account, is are you opening a check or savings account?"

Tina moved the purse, hating that Stanley office was closet to what the inside of the vault looked like. "Check, I think it's a hundred and fifty dollars to open it, isn't it?"

He nods, "Yes, it is. Plus, you'll have to sign some papers to authorize it. And create a pin code, for your debt card."

She dug out, a hundred dollar bill and a fifty dollar bill and placed it on the desktop. Unknown to Stanley, she had a clear earpiece in her ear as Dorian spoke to her in her ear to move the camera a bit to the left. In the Coco Bongo club, Dorian and his little so-called assistants were watching the TV of the feed from the camera as try to get a good look at the vault. He had a vision, or maybe an epiphany that lead him to this. He decided, that he was going to break into the Edge city bank and steal the money in it. He can hear Tina talking to the nerdy, loser name Ipkiss. He knew Ipkiss back in High school, back then Ipkiss was a bit weaker and barely had muscles. Now, he could tell that the dumbass nerd was lifting weights. He hated, how he stared at Tina. Though, back then Dorian was dating another girl whom he kinda didn't like, but lusted for Tina.

He looked across the table, he had hired a man that could get the mission done without no incident. "So, Freeze what do you think?"

Freeze or Blake was Dorian trusted, loyal henchmen puff out a ring of smoke. "That place is really not going to stand a chance. Freeze that frame there."

Dorian presses a button, watching as Freeze writes down something in his little notebook. "Oh boy, looks like we have motion detectors in that place."

Freeze nods, "Yeah, that's going to be one hell of an issue."

He looks over, hearing Tina talking to Ipkiss about the bank thing. "Can you pull it off?"

"Hey, you are talking to the Doctor man. I just need a few days, knowing what that ridiculous motion detector is from. It's about time and money." Freeze spoke, noticing the time lock. "Interesting, little Perkins/Jenning time lock. Most banks, stop using those suckers."

Dorian spoke into the microphone, telling Tina that her job is done. "We have until Halloween, cause the day after the new casino that's opening across from the club in the wharf area will have a grand opening. The money you get from the heist, once I take care of Arnie the swede's casino we would be having a ton of champagne and tits."

Freeze stood up, "What about the club? What's a matter with having the chump money from the heist?"

Dorian reaches for his glass of ice water, "If we don't do this heist, the club will go bye-bye since my dumbass father won't give me money. And, I don't do chump money." He sips the water swallowing it and looking at the screen, "If we take over the casino, the club is saved. And, I'll be more powerful than my father."

As Dorian and Freeze schemed, Stanley finishes the paper signing with Tina as she looks at his tie. It had some bright blue's in shape of music notes, on lines which he adored that tie since it was the only gift his descended grandfather bought for him when he was fifteen. His father died, a week after his fifteen birthday due to natural causes. He was raised, by his mom since his dad abandoned them so he and his mom stayed with his grandparents.

"That tie is very interesting, Mr. Ipkiss. Kinda reminds me of the Rorschach test, it looks like an um, young woman riding bareback. Or two lovers, a man and a woman with the woman on top of course." Tina slowly grabbed the tie, tracing it with her finger.  
Stanley becomes hot under the collar, "It was a gift, from my grandfather before he died. He bought it for me when I was in the band. It's like a power tie, well feel's like it."

Tina smirked, "Oh yeah, I remember that day you were very sad. Well, I should be getting back to the club since we're preparing for the Halloween event."

Stanley stood up, as he watches Tina stand up and see's that the camera light is off as she carefully hides the camera as she adjusts the purse. "Of course, you'll be expecting your debt card pretty soon. And Tina, hopefully, I'll see you tonight at the club. Break a leg, on stage."

She nods, taking her purse as she places the towel on the desk and leaves the broken, pink umbrella next to the desk. "Goodbye, Mr. Ipkiss."

She starts to walk away, rolling her eyes hating how that she had to try and seduce the idiot. She passed the two doors, hailing a cab in Stanley eye view before noticing that her umbrella is not with her. He looked over the desk, seeing the umbrella was in halves. As he reaches it, looking up as Tina disappears from sight. Pulling the broken umbrella, Stanley sighed as he didn't get to say goodbye to Tina.

...

The sound of the rain, had lully Christine to sleep this morning. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the nightstand seeing it was three, twenty-four in the afternoon. She needed to get up, shower and dress, and make herself something to eat. Her body didn't want to get out of bed, hell she didn't want to go to work. Hearing, Tina complain about her drinks and getting chewed by Dorian. A few seconds later, her alarm clock goes off as she reaches over and hits the snooze button. Getting up, her black cat Midnight a Chesire breed she gotten last month who was a kitten and sleeping in her cat bed at the end of her bed. She reaches over, scratching behind the kitten ears and moving around to get off the bed. It stopped thundering and lightning around one something, knowing she'll be able to shower without worrying about getting electrocuted. Her silk nightgown barely helped cover her breasts as she walked over to the bedroom door and opens it. Hearing, and smelling her roommate playing his guitar and smoking pot. She sighed, turning around in her room to grab her robe from her chair in front of her desk and tie it around her. The warm, gray color robe was big enough to cover her entirely. She turned back to the door, heading outside of her room and walking to the kitchen seeing the mess her roommate caused. Dirty dishes all over, the trash can is overfilled, and a foul burnt smell coming from the oven.

"The fuck, John! What's that ungodly smell?" Christine walked over to the oven, seeing it on and opening the oven door seeing a burnt as hell cake in a pan.

Her hands grab the mitten on the counter, pulling the pan out and turning the oven off. The pan smoked, wanting to make the smoke detector go off.

Her roommate looked over, blue eyes and light brown short hair met her gaze seeing the pan being put on the stove top. "Hey, it's not done."

She hears her roommate getting off the couch, "The fuck it is, my kitchen and living room is a disgusting mess. I just cleaned the fucking apartment all night, even the bathroom. And, now my kitchen as dirty dishes all over the place, my trash can which was empty before I fell asleep is filled with a ton of crap, and now you're setting the kitchen on fire!"

Her roommate John looked like he had a headache, holding his head up. His eyes were red and wet. "I'm sorry Christine, I had friends come over."

Christine had enough of this shit, "Clean my apartment and get the fuck out. I want five hundred dollars, plus the three thousand you owe me."

She can hear him say under his breath, fucking bitch as she goes back to her room to contact the landlord, and getting the police involved. She had enough of her druggie, roommate. Bad thing for him, he had almost five thousand dollars worth of pot in his room. A while later, she saw him placing the dishes in the dishwasher, her money on the counter, trash taken out, and other things. A moment later, a knock was on the door heading to it to see inside the peephole and opening the door. On the other side, stood Lieutenant Kellaway and the landlord Mr. Hilern. Lieutenant Kellaway was a hardened cop, with being a sergeant in the military. His eyes were gray, surveying the scene and could smell the pot and burnt cake in the air. It made him cringe, making him want to throw up as he gives a gesture to be let in. She stood to the side, letting Kellaway in as he grabbed John in surprise and quickly handcuffed him against the wall next to the door to his bedroom, he dragged him, taking him to the police car and barked orders at the two officers that were with to go inside and search the room. Christine walked over to the couch, as her landlord stood next to the couch she sat on.

"Well, the neighbors can now sleep peacefully since your roommate is kicked out. What'll you do with the asshole stuff?" Mr. Hilern spoke, an older gentlemen wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

She looked at the landlord, "Probably, give them to whoever can get it for him."

As she spoke, two other officers walk inside, walking to John room to search for the pot in that room. Not evening three minutes later, one of them comes out and runs outside yelling for Kellaway to get in here, hinting the huge stash of pot in there. "Well, now everyone will know where that smell is." Mr. Hilern commented.

They finished up, an hour later luckily she was allowed to shower and get dressed for her job while they did their police work. Her hands grabbed the nearby jar of peanut butter, opening it up and looking for bread and her Nutella jar. Kellaway was doing some last minute things, looking at the young, big dark red hair girl with a look of wanting to question her.

"Tell me about your roommate John, how come you haven't called his pot thing in what, seven months ago?" Kellaway walked over, watching Christine put the white bread loaf bag on the counter and the jar of the Nutella.

Christine looked up, noticing that he is holding a notepad. "I didn't discover the pot stash, till the day I came back from the salon to get my hair dye. That was two days ago."

He wrote it down, "You've been roommates for seven months, and have you had this issues with him?"

"Yeah, I had to keep cleaning the place over and over again. I also had to keep spraying air freshener and burning incense sticks to get rid of the smell. He won't clean up after himself, and his friends make a mess." Christine looked at him, getting a bit frustrated as she digs for a clean butter knife.

His eyes watched her open the jar of peanut butter with the other hand, finding the butter knife and holding the jar so she could get the lid off the jar. "I understand, well I guess I should leave you to what you're doing. Have a good night at your job, contact me." He spoke, handing her a card.

She grabbed it, placing it next to her as she took the butter knife and place it in the peanut butter jar, bringing it up was a huge glop of the peanut butter. Christine looked up, watching as the officer leaves the apartment and goes to grab a slice of bread from the loosely tied bag of the loaf. She spread it around, going back to get more peanut butter on it. Her eyes looked over at the clock, noticing it is almost five in the evening. She'll need to hurry up since she had to be over there at six thirty in the evening, as she reaches for the Nutella jar and opens it with one hand. Well, now she got pain in the ass out she'll need Ipkiss to help her with the packing.


End file.
